Dad, it's not what you think!
by HagridStoleTheDragon
Summary: Rose Weasley has Scorpius Malfoy at her house in secret. Little do they know someone walks in on them...


_This is a oneshot of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. BE WARNED! This chapter contains fluff, so if you don't like sex stories, don't read it! _

_I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just using the characters._

**Dad, It's not what you think!**

Rose Weasley was sitting in her room, waiting for her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy, to come into the window.

You see, Rose and Scorpius got together in their sixth year last year. He was in Slytherin, and Rose, Gryffindor. For most people, they shouldn't interact, even more so, in a relationship. It was worse that he was Draco Malfoy's son, her parents' (Ron and Hermione Weasley.) worse enemy while at Hogwarts.

A few minutes of pacing her room, she heard a knock on her window. His blond hair and grey eyes stared at her. She opened the window, while he came in. He kissed her on the cheek, while she took his Firebolt and put it against the wall.

"I've missed you love."

"Me too, Scorp." Before they could talk any longer, she pushed him on her Holyhead Harpies Quilt made by her mom. The started snogging and it was wonderful. She felt his tongue deep in her throat, while it caressed her tongue. She soon felt a buldge in his pants.

"Enjoying this are we scorp?" He smiled as he started taking off her purple dress and bra. He started to kiss her neck, down to her nipples until they were hard of rocks.

Sometime earlier, Scorpiuses shirt and pants came off, leaving them both in their underwear.

They flipped over; now the ginger with her mom's frizzy hair was straddling him. She took his boxers and ripped them off, and his penis sprang out at her. Rose took him in her mouth. He groaned, which turned her on even more. He started to fuck her mouth.

"Rose, this is amazing!" Scorpius said before spilling his seed inside of her mouth. They flipped over, as the blonde started rubbing the black fabric of her knickers. He took them off, them both naked in front of each other. He stuck his finger in her vagina. He was driving her crazy.

"Scorp, please stop teasing me." Rose started straddling him, as he entered his very hard cock in her extremely wet pussy. He started to speed up, while she bucked her hips in rhythm with his pounding. Man, she was close.

"Fuck me harder, Scorpius love! I'm coming!" They both groaned louder, and the scent of their arousal was around the room. The headboard smashed against the wall.

The door opened.

"Rose honey, what was tha-! What the bloody hell are you doing with Malfoy's son?!" His face and ears turned bright red. They toppled off of each other, and pulled the covers over their chests.

"Dad, It's not what you think!"

"Bloody hell it's not what I think! I know you had a boyfriend, but him! Out of all people, why?! And I find you two shagging! Rose, did you remember to use the contractive spell?!"

"Dad, I'm sorry that you've had to find out this way, and I love him dad. You can't stop love. And yes, I did use the contractive spell, mum taught it to me. Hermione came down in her white pajamas with a blue bow at the collar.

"What's this entire ruckus? Oh. Rose honey, I know you and Scorpius wer-"Ron interrupted her.

"YOU KNEW HERMIONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" His face grew redder.

"Well.", Said his wife. "I knew you would freak, so I waited for Rose to tell you. I guess this is what happened," she said with a sigh.

Next thing you know her brother Hugo, with red hair and a long nose and freckles came across the hall and had a muggle thing called a video camera, which was from his grandfather Granger.

"Yes, I got it on film!" He had a giant smirk on his face. "Rose you're in trouble! I'm going to show it to everyone! Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry Grandm-"Rose felt the most angry she ever felt. You could see it in her face, which turned bright red, and her lip curled in. She had to tell them his biggest secret.

"Mum, dad, Hugo's gay! He's dating Lysander." Hugo's face stopped smiling. He shot his fist at her, and punched her.

"I'll hex you!' Without realizing that she was still naked, she hopped out of bed almost showing Scorpiuses penis, and he pulled the covers over him more. She punched him in the nose, breaking it.

"Episkey." Her mum was a great witch. "Kids!" She continued. "Hugo is this true?" They all looked at him seriously except for Rose who was grinning ear to ear.

"Y-yes." Hugo said ashamed.

"Darling, it's nothing to be ashamed about", said his mum; while Rose sat back down on the bed mad, because he got a good reaction. Her love patted her back and gave her a kiss on the head, and cuddled. "I just wished you would've told us sooner." His dad had a smile.

"Hey, at least you won't get a girl pregnant." His eyes went took a look at Scorpius, a don't-even-think-about-it look.

A couple minutes after talking about Hugo everyone calmed down.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid we're going to have to tell your father about this." Ron flooed Draco, who came right away with his father's pimp cane that he gave to him when he graduated. The guy who looked exactly like Scorpius but older, stomped up the stairs saying, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What do you think sleeping with a Weasley?!" Everyone who walked in there scattered. "Do you love her?"

"Yes father." Scorpius looked serious. "I love her with all my heart. When I'm away from her, I feel like I could die, because I need her to live." He kissed her on the cheek while Draco rolled his eyes. He sighed.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. You have five minutes. For your punishment for not leaving the house without asking to come to sleep with a Weasley, You won't leave the house for the rest of the summer, and we'll put a charm on it so only your mum and I can leave. We'll also be taking all the mail for you and put it in the fire, so don't even bother looking for it. I'll send an owl to all of your friends saying that you won't be replying to them because you were shagging a Weasley. Do you understand?"

"Yes father" After they helped each other get dressed, the started snogging. Draco entered and said; "Can you keep off her for at least a second? Come on, let's go." He left her purple room with Gryffindor stuff all around it, and blew her a kiss, which she responded to.

She started crying. Rose went over to her parents' room and stopped before she opened the door.

"Dad, can I speak to mum please? Privately?" He grunted and left. Hermione sat up on the side of the bed, and started crying on her shoulder. That was the hardest she's ever cried before while her mum rubbed her back.

"I love him mum, I really do." They lay down next to each other.

"I know my little Rose, I know." They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
